Rough but Right
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: Santana and Sebastian have a memorable duet but can't ever seem to get them out of each others head. Will they let their guard down or will they stick to their stubborn natures?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee.**

Santana and Sebastian had just finished their steamy duet of _Smooth Criminal._ Their breathing hard, faces inches apart, and blood pumping through their veins. Sebastian pushed her neck forward with his hand and crashed their lips together. Hard. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her neck. Tightly, but not too tight as to choke her. She whimpered but loved the adrenaline running through them. That's what she missed. Don't get her wrong, she loves Brittany but she misses the roughness of when she was with guys. She loves the way her and Brittany have sex. It's sweet and gentle but sometimes she wants it to be hard and fast.

Even though she's dating Brittany, she did nothing to stop Sebastian. She could, but she didn't. He kissed her fiercely and ripped off her jacket, knocked her hat off her head, and practically tore her tank off her body. He undressed himself so he was shirtless with pants on. Sebastian let her kiss down his chest and bite his shoulders but only for a few seconds. He laid her on the ground, kissed her collarbone, and left marks all over her body. Santana didn't care. At all. She knew Brittany was cheating on her with Artie and was actually going to confront her but got caught up in what had happened with Blaine. Santana moaned spurring him on.

"You like that, Tana?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, m-more," she stuttered.

He unhooked her bra and sucked one of her breasts while massaging the other. She ran a hand through his hair but he slammed her wrist on the wall hard enough to leave a bruise. She let out a cry but let him continue on. He licked down her chest to her stomach causing Santana to arch her back.

He took off her skirt and panties so she was completely vulnerable. He pumped two fingers in and out of her, earning cries and moans until she came harder then ever before. He didn't even let her catch her breath as he undressed the rest of him. He sat her down in one of the chairs and positioned himself inside her. He pushed in and out of her with no apology and bit all over her body. She screamed Sebastian's name in ecstasy and buried her face in his neck. They both came, both of their bodies beaded with sweat, but both satisfied.

They got dressed and Sebastian walked over to Santana. He grabbed her chin roughly and kissed her forcing his tongue down her throat. He let go and said, "I'll see you later." He winked and walked out. Little did he know that Santana wasn't going to let him have the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Santana was in her bed texting Sebastian.

 _Sebastian: Lima Bean, noon._

 _Santana: I'll be there._

 _Sebastian: You better be._

Santana, without Sebastian's knowledge, invited Kurt and Blaine to the Lima Bean as well. But they had wanted to invite Rachel and she wanted to invite Finn. He invited Puck and he invited Quinn. Santana purposely didn't invite Brittany, she just didn't want anything else on her plate. She wanted to see how Sebastian would handle her around her glee club.

Santana rolled her eyes and got ready since it was around 11:15 and she texted all of her sort-of-friends to meet up at 11:30.

She wore a dark blue tank with yoga leggings to show off her ass. She pulled her long dark hair into a high pony and put on light makeup. She then headed off to the Lima Bean.

When she got there everybody else was already sitting in a big wrap-around booth making room for her. They all talked about the latest drama and drank their coffee. At 11:57, Santana checked her watch, Sebastian walked in. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Look who's here." Blaine held Kurt's hand and squeezed it. He ordered his coffee and saw Santana with her friends. She got up and walked over to the counter where you could add sugar and other things to your coffee.

He came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You didn't tell me you invited your friends." His breath sent shivers down her back. "Do I have to tell you everything?" she asked turning to face him. He smirked and said, "My place. Tonight. Eight." She nodded and was about to walk off when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "I know you invited your friends here to make me nervous," Sebastian said smirking. "Are you?" Santana asked returning his smirk.

"Not a chance," Sebastian said setting his coffee down. He pulled her wrist and brought their lips together. Santana quietly moaned against his lips which made Sebastian smile into the kiss. As grabbed her right wrist to put on his neck, she whimpered. He let go and asked teasing her by whispering into her ear, "Sore from yesterday, Tana?" She didn't respond. "And since you pulled your little stunt, get ready to be tortured tonight," he said. Santana's eyes went wide.

The glee club members just sat there shocked at what was happening before them. He walked away and called over his shoulder, "I'll see later, babe." She blushed, she secretly loved it when Brittany, or anyone called her that. Santana walked back over to her table as they all started bombarding her with questions. She just answered them with, "It's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana got to Sebastian's house right at 8:00. Secretly fearful of what would happen if she was late. She knocked and he opened the door with nothing but sweatpants on. She licked her lips. He smirked and let her in.

She saw there were pizza boxes, fruit, vegetables, and drinks on the dinner table waiting for her.

"I didn't know I was having dinner," Santana said smirking.

"You're gonna need your strength for tonight," he said pecking her on the cheek.

She rolled her eyes and sat down. She got a slice of cheese pizza and said, "You know I like margarita better." He smiled and sat down across from her.

After they were done with dinner, they sat on the couch and watched a movie. Santana draped her legs Sebastian's thighs. Halfway through the movie, Santana kept noticed Sebastian's hand rubbing over her calves, then to her knees and to her mid-thigh. She tensed and he noticed. He smirked and pulled Santana over to him so she was now sitting on his lap. He connected their lips and put his hand on her hips. She put her hands on his cheeks and bit his bottom lip. He moaned softly and pulled away.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows. He chuckled and stood. "Come with me," he said taking her hand. She followed him upstairs, down a hallway, and then into his room. He opened the door and Santana froze.

There was a chair at the end of his bed. _Uh oh,_ she thought. Then there were handcuffs and duct tape on the bed. She swallowed.

"Sit," Sebastian commanded.

Santana just stood there with a defiant look in her eye. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pushed her against a wall. She groaned and he attacked her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He took off her tank and bra and laid her on the bed. He sucked and massaged her breasts earning moans and pulls of his hair. He took off her yoga pants and rubbed over her panties. He took them off and, faster than lighting, pushed her in achieving and handcuffed her. Santana, for once, looked scared. He tore a piece of duct tape and tried to put it over her mouth. She turned her head away. He grabbed her chin with his hand and forced the duct tape over her mouth.

Sebastian took of his sweats and revealed he wasn't wearing boxers. Santana tried and tried to get free, failing over and over. He stroked his cock. He raised her a little bit and put himself inside her. Santana wanted more than anything to run her tongue over his perfectly chiseled chest. He pulled in and out of her slowly, teasing her. He ran his fingers lightly over her stomach and sides. Sebastian could see how much she was struggling to break free. He saw the pleading look in her eyes but also saw the 'im gonna kill you' look. He pulled out of her and said, "This may hurt." He ripped the duct tape off and she groaned.

"God, I hate you," she said.

He smiled and even though Santana was annoyed, she let him kiss her. Gently yet passionately. He released her from the handcuffs and she practically jumped on him. She pushed him onto the bed. She kissed down his chest and quickly got to work. She ran her tongue over his long cock. She took all of him in and sucked. He moaned and tugged at her hair. Originally, Santana's plan was to tease him back but she ditched it because she wanted him now. He came fast. She could tell he kind of had been killing himself in the process as well.

He brought her up to his lips and kissed her hard enough to leave a bruise. He left a trail of hickeys from her jaw, to the end of her neck. He positioned himself inside her and pumped in and out of her furiously.

"Bas-"

"Tana, scream my name," he commanded. She did as she was told and screamed his name as they both came. He laid her gently beside him. They got comfortable under the sheets and he wrapped his muscular arms around her. She relaxed and kissed his arm. He rubbed he thumb over her fingers and they fell asleep completely satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

Lately, Santana had been getting annoyed with Artie. He was not good at cheating, at all. The first time she had found out was when she had a free period and was going to go the Lima Bean really quick. She then had spotted the two making out in the science eyes welled up and she ditched the rest of school to cry in her bedroom.

The second time was at the Lima Bean and she saw Arite making not-so-secret googly eyes at Brittany.

A few days after that she and her duel with Sebastian. They were now...seeing each other? Friends with benefits? Santana didn't know. But she didn't care. She was on her way to go see Brittany and to break up with her. Because obviously she wasn't enough for her anymore.

When she got to Brittany's house, her mom let her in and went up to bedroom. She knocked and was welcomed in. Brittany gave her a peck on the cheek as Santana told her to sit down.

"Britt, we need to break up," Santana said ripping off the band aid. Tears formed in Brittany's eyes and asked, "Why?" Santana was angry now. She couldn't believe Brittany had the nerve to ask why.

"Why? Because you were cheating on me with that disabled kid! You know how many times I got hit on but said no because I was with you?" Santana asked rhetorically.

Brittany just stared at the ground.

"Alot!" Santana said answering her own question. "We're done Britt," she said and walked out.

Later around 3:00, Santana was still thinking about what she and Sebastian were and if they should still keep it a secret. She called him and waited for him to pick up.

Sebastian: Hey

Santana: Hi

Sebastian: What's up?

Santana: Can I come over?

Sebastian(while laughing): To do what?

Santana: Wipe that smirk off your face, Twink. I wanna talk.

Sebastian: Sure, pack some clothes I want you to spend the night.

Santana had butterflies, why? She had no idea.

Santana: Fine. I'll see you soon.

And with that she hung up. _Ugh, why am I excited? I've done this before. It's just sex. Nothing more. Right?,_ Santana sighed exasperated. She packed her bag, and headed off to his house.

When she got there, he opened the door and smiled. "Hey," he said letting her she in. Her heart leaped when she saw he got pizza, margarita pizza. "You got my favorite?" she asked surprised. Sebastian's face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Uhh...yeah," he said sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and said, "I broke up with Brittany."

Santana swore saw a flash of joy cross his face but ignored it. "Why?" Sebastian asked pulling her on his lap. "She cheated on me," Santana said looking away. Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows while smiling. "I thought you were-I thought we were-" he tried to ask. Santana laughed and said, "I already knew when we were..." She blushed.

"So, what are we?" Sebastian asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Santana said.

He played with her fingers. "All I know is that, I like what I have with you and I don't want to screw it up," Sebastian said. "Me too," Santana said kissing him.

They got carried away but this time it was softer and more passionate. They both felt it but were both scared to mention it.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Friday and Santana was at school having lunch with Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn. "Hey, Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Sebastian?" Blaine asked nervously.

Santana almost choked on her water.

"What?" Santana asked picking at her salad.

"Just tell us, San," Kurt said.

"Well I don't exactly know," Santana said sighing. "Originally, it was just sex. But the last time we saw each other I know that we felt something more. But I don't know."

Kurt rubbed her back and said, "Honey, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you need to be straight-up with him."

"But I wouldn't know what to say," Santana said.

"Do you like him?" Quinn asked.

Santana paused for a moment and said, "Yes. But thought I was lesbian."

"This is a period of time for you to discover what you like and who you are and if that changes, that's okay," Blaine asked.

Santana hugged him and said, "Thanks, I'm gonna go get some air."

She walked outside and called Sebastian.

Sebastian- Hey

Santana- We need to talk

Sebastian(worried)- Is everything, everything okay?

Santana- It could be better. Your house. Now.

Sebastian- Ditching school?

Santana- You okay with that?

Sebastian- Of course.

Santana- Bye, Bas.

She hung and he smirked at the usage of his nickname. She quickly drove over to his house, speeding a little. She knocked and he opened the door. He pecked her on the cheek.

Santana didn't say anything. She sat down on his couch and he sat on the table in front of her.

"What are we?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian said.

"I need an answer. I don't know what to tell people when they ask," Santana said sighing.

"I like you Santana, a lot. I just was confused. I thought I was gay, then I saw you. It felt amazing being with you, I feel amazing being with you," Sebastian said bowing his head embarrassed.

Santana's eyes watered. He heard quiet sobs and he saw a few tears leave Santana's eyes. "Woah, woah, woah. Baby, what's wrong," he said kneeling in front of her. "No one has ever said that, except for... Bri-Bri..." Santana tried to say without crying more. "Shh..." Sebastian said.

He wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "I like you...a lot too. You make me happier than ever before and I don't even know how you do it. I was confused too, I never thought someone could make me feel better than when I was with her. Then you came along and screwed everything up." She laughed a little.

He was now teary-eyed as well. But he laughed too. He kissed her passionately and ran his hand through her hair. He moved his hands to her waist and she put her hands around his neck. Sebastian picked her up bridal style and carried her up to the bedroom.

Santana woke up around 2:30 pm and looked up from her head was. She saw Sebastian's tousled hair and smiled. She got up, careful not to wake him, and put on his Dalton hoodie with nothing else on. Santana checked her phone and sat down on the edge of the bed.

After a few minutes she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She giggled and was pulled down back on the bed. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sebastians muffled voice asked. Santana pulled him out of bed and dragged him downstairs. He kissed her neck and she leaned back into him.

They both watched movies until they both once again fell asleep against the person they care about the most.


End file.
